Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a high performance projection display with two light valves, and more particularly pertains to a simple optical configuration therefor using two liquid crystal light valves in a high resolution full color video display. The simple arrangement eliminates the requirement for a third light valve, and also eliminates the requirement for complicated optical components such as dichroic beam splitters and large retrofocus projection lenses.